disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Chip 'n' Dale (House of Mouse)
Chip and Dale are a pair of chipmunks who are very popular Disney Characters. Although the duo have similar looks and rarely appear separately, they each have distinct personalities and a few distinguishing physical features. Chip can be identified by his small, black nose and two adjacent front teeth, whereas Dale has a larger nose which is alternately brown or red, and a gap between his two front teeth. Chip is also usually the more logical and cunning of the two and Dale the more dimwitted, but he can be smart at times. While they most frequently appeared in theatrically released cartoons under the Donald Duck and Pluto titles, they were also featured in three shorts under their own banner, "Chip 'n' Dale." These were Chicken in the Rough, Two Chips and a Miss, and The Lone Chipmunks. Chip and Dale also starred in their own television series, Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers. History Chip and Dale first appeared in a cartoon starring Pluto called Private Pluto. In this appearance they look a lot more like regular chipmunks. Once Walt Disney needed characters to be a challenge for Donald Duck, Walt decided Chip and Dale will be perfect for the roles. Ever since they have appeared in Donald Duck and Pluto cartoons. Chip and Dale became so popular they were able to have there own series of cartoons joining Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy and Pluto. Over the years Chip and Dale has become Disney's greatest duo along with Timon and Pumbaa. Personality Chip Chip is smart and can be strict. He does know how to have fun and gets revenge on whoever messes with him or his brother Dale. He is very protective of his brother often going against Donald alone briefly to rescue him. Dale Dale is a little witty and the dumb one of the two. Dale is lazy and loves to relax rather than be active like his brother. He only shows occasional intelligence. Appearances Mickey's Christmas Carol In Mickey's Christmas Carol the chipmunks make a cameo appearance dancing in Scrooge's past during Fezzewig's party. Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers After the success of DuckTales, Chip and Dale starred in their own series, Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers. The show features Chip and Dale as they start a detective agency with new friends Gadget Hackwrench, Monterey Jack and Zipper. They also get new enemies, most notably Fat Cat and Professor Norton Nimnul. Chip served as the unspoken leader of the group, while Dale tended to provide comedy relief, though Dale has been the hero at times. Both chipmunks possess a crush on Gadget, and they become rivals for her affection. A running gag in the show has Chip be constantly interrupted when he attempts to tell Gadget his feelings for her. The two have even been love interests themselves. In "Adventures in Squirrel-Sitting", a squirrel named Tammy falls in love with Chip and in "Good Times, Bat Times" a bat named Foxglove falls in love with Dale. Both of them apparently don't return these affections. Mickey Mouse Works Chip and Dale appear in Mickey Mouse Works. Chip and Dale are recast as enemies of Donald Duck once again. Chip and Dale's most notable appearance in the series is where both chipmunks battle Mickey Mouse for the last bag of nuts at the shopping store. Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas Chip and Dale appear in the segment Donald Duck: Stuck on Christmas. Chip and Dale are seen opening their presents. Chip and Dale appear again when they are hit with a snowball by Huey Duck. Right after Chip throws one back. Their next appearance in the film is where an object is thrown in their home and it tuns out to be a bag of nuts wrapped as presents from Huey, Dewey and Louie. They are last seen throwing away their Christmas decorations and cleaning up. House of Mouse Chip and Dale have recurring roles in House of Mouse, usually seen in the crowd. Both chipmunks are seen shaking hands with Donald Duck in the show's intro. In one episode, as a nod to the origin of their name, Minnie hires them to perform an act as "the Chip 'n Dale dancers". They also appear in Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse. Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Chip and Dale are recurring characters in the computer animated series. They are some of Mickey's friends and still hold a rivalry with Donald. Chip and Dale play the roles of Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum in Mickey's Adventures in Wonderland based on the series. ''Kingdom Hearts'' series Majority of information taken from Kingdom Hearts Wiki-Chip and Dale. Chip and Dale made a few appearances in the popular Kingdom Hearts video game series. In the series, they are once again voiced by Tress MacNeille and Corey Burton. ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Chip and Dale appeared in Disney Town hearing the conversation between Terra and Queen Minnie. They tell Terra that Pete is playing unfairly in the Raceway game and ask him to help. After Terra wins and beats Pete, they both offer their votes to Terra, in hopes that he would win the Dream Festival. Kingdom Hearts Chip and Dale have limited roles in the first game, appearing briefly at the start of the game to send Donald, Goofy and Pluto off to Traverse Town. They announce events like when a new competition is being held at Olympus Coliseum. They are seen during the end credits with Queen Minnie and Daisy. Kingdom Hearts II ''Kingdom Hearts II gives the two chipmunks a larger role than the first game. This time, they accompany Sora, Donald and Goofy around to different worlds in two miniature Gummi Ships that fly alongside the actual Gummi Ship. They also appear in Disney Castle, warning the visitors of the invasion of Heartless in the castle. ''Kingdom Hearts coded Both Chip and Dale appeared in the first episode of this game, alongside King Mickey, Donald, Goofy and Jiminy Cricket at Disney Castle. They both are the engineers of the computer. Disney Parks In the Disney parks Chip and Dale are some of the most common and popular characters. They are featured in almost every show that involves mixed Disney characters. They are also used in many pins and advertisements. In the parks they are once again voiced by Tress MacNeille and Cory Burton. Along with Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Pluto and Daisy Duck they are featured as Disney Royalty. Chip and Dale have a small statue dedicated to them in the Magic Kingdom Park in Walt Disney World Resort. Disney Parks Shows Chip and Dale have been featured in many shows along with Disney characters such as Mickey Mouse, Peter Pan, Launchpad McQuack, Baloo, Cinderella, and others. Disney Parks Parade In the Disney Parks parades Chip and Dale are featured in the Mickey and Friends float along with Donald Duck, Minnie Mouse, Goofy, Daisy Duck and Pluto (Mickey has his own float). Filmography Trivia *Chip and Dale appear as mascots for The Walt Disney Company D23 Club along with many others such as Jiminy Cricket, Sorcerer Mickey and Dopey. Gallery Private Pluto 07.jpg|Chip and Dale are in their first appearance, ''Private Pluto Chip-n-dale.jpg|Chip and Dale's cartoon opening card Chip-Dale_Clubhouse.png|Chip 'n' Dale in Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Disneyland-chi-n-dale.jpg|Chip and Dale statue ChipDalePeanuts.jpg|Chip 'n Dale emerging from a pile of peanuts CD RR.JPG|Chip 'n Dale in their Rescue Ranger outfits at Disneyland 3377321080_608e16b65e_m.jpg|Chip 'n' Dale in Disney on Ice 2897106920_57b4eca51b.jpg|Chip and Dale with Clarice at one of the Disney Parks 3158214196_1f87064c74.jpg|Chip and Dale in the Disney Parks' Celebrate the Season chip_dale_treehouse.jpg|Chip and Dale's Treehouse at Mickey's Toontown Donald Chipmunks Pancakes.jpg|Chip and Dale with Donald Duck 2900081412_c7b8ecab31.jpg|Chip and Dale with Pluto at one of the Disney Parks 4144935995_b55a5da185.jpg|Chip and Dale's Christmas Outfits at the Disney Parks 3467573636_39036c7c7a_b.jpg|Chip and Dale in Disney's SpectroMagic at the Magic Kingdom RescueRangers_01_CvrA.jpg|Chip 'n' Dale on the cover to the first issue of their new comic book. clipcdhappy.gif|Chip and Dale RescueRangerRaceway.jpg|Chip 'n Dale racing down Rescue Ranger Raceway at Disneyland. mickey_pluto_chip_and_dale_1280x800.jpg|Chip and Dale with Mickey and Pluto 26-mmpvisuals-08.jpg|Chip and Dale's poster for the Disney Parks Chip and Dale.jpg|Chip and Dale in Kingdom Hearts 19801-28638.jpg|Dale in Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas 515050.jpg|Chip 'n' Dale as Captain Hook and Mr. Smee Chip and Dale Toontown.jpg|Chip and Dale in Toontown Online Clubhunt-05.jpg|Chip and Dale in Mickey Mouse Clubhouse External links * *Disney's HooZoo - Chip 'n' Dale es:Chip y Chop Category:Disney characters Category:Donald Duck universe characters Category:Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers characters Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Characters from Video Games Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit cameos Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Comedy Characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Royalty Category:Lovers Category:Cinderella's Royal Coronation Category:Disney's House of Mouse Category:Characters from Video Games Category:Playhouse Disney Characters Category:Rodents Category:Toontown characters Category:Disney on Ice characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Fantasmic characters Category:Disney Junior Characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Kingdom Keepers Character